creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Spookyboo/Artistic and Grammar Changes to Stories
Edited to Add: This is not about rewriting someone's original work and changing on the original creepypasta site. This is about doing narratives or praciticing a writing craft. I should should been more clear. I'm asking because I do feel a little apprehensive to do it even off site or in a video. If you check my history, I have never changed/edited anyone's prose on the Creepypasta WIKI. This is it in a nutshell: I practice with my own skills by rewriting stories. This is not saying that any of the stories I rewrite are bad at all. I wouldn't read them on a narrative if they were bad stories. Sometimes, changing the grammar does make them easier to narrate. Also, for some parents the swearing can be a bit much so if there is a really good story that would be great for a YA or tween, then I might change it on my video. ''' I try hard to find stories without swearing on days that I publish for YA. '''I do like to write alternate endings to see what happens for fun. I do like to change the POV for my own practice. These changes are never on the creepypasta wiki, and if they do appear in public then I link to the original as I am not the original author. I've only done it twice for public consumption to fit the narrative at the time and I have never edited a wiki other than my own. **** I am hoping this is not a big deal. As this site is in the realm of the Creative Commons then it is possible to change stories up a bit on another platform? I typically do this if the POV might be wrong for the character when I'm reading or if the story is really good but needs something extra such as more description or a different ending. I do not do this on stories where the authors have added their name to the story at the end. I don't know why, it just seems more personal for them for some reason. I also update grammar. Sometimes it can be difficult to read a story with out of place punctuation or grammar. Yesterday I took a whole story and put it in first person because it sounded better that way. It is also a good way for me to practice writing and editing since I am a writer as well. (Again note, this was not on the wiki.) I add the stories with changes to my website and always add a link back to the place where I pulled the prose from. I understand this is required under the Creative Commons license, but I would do it anyway because I am not the original creator of the story and it is only right to do so. I'm wondering what your thoughts are on this? I'm sure that everyone who uses the site knows this is possible. What do they think about it? Do the authors who do not necessarily sign their names mind the stories being changed up a little bit? Thanks for reading :) -Spooky Boo Category:Blog posts